


When the Storm Breaks

by pushkin666



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a storm coming and the sooner it breaks the happier the H50 team will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Storm Breaks

Kono smiled and threw a glance at her cousin. He raised his right eyebrow and nodded slightly and she knew he was finding the whole thing as amusing as she was.

Danny had been cranky all day and now he was taking it out on Steve again, arms gesticulating as he talked about how the pollution of Jersey kept the city at a reasonable temperature, unlike here, on this hell island where crazy people delighted in the heat.

Kono admitted to herself that it was hot today, the heatwave of the last few days reaching ridiculous heights. As it had gotten hotter Danny had gotten crankier but even now he insisted on wearing a shirt and tie. Madness!

She shook her head and looked at her watch. Thankfully, they were due to finish in another thirty minutes and she knew for Steve it probably couldn't be soon enough. He'd borne the brunt of Danny's temper and she hated to see the two like this, at odds with each other.

"There's a storm warming for tomorrow," Chin murmured "and to be honest it can't come fast enough for those two." Kono nodded. He was right.

As promised, the storm broke that night, rain blessedly cooling down the island.

The following day Steve and Danny were both calmer but Kono noticed that they kept throwing sly smiles and glances at each other. It was clear to Kono and Chin that it wasn't just the storm that had broken. Finally, the tension that had been building for some time between Danny and Steve had broken as well.


End file.
